The Masters of Fate
by Jagateers
Summary: Collaborative by canadianjedimama, Flowerlady, jadesabre75, THE PIED PIPER...Post LotF Speculation, JxJ, Luke, Ben, HxL, Fels, Horns, Kyp, Daala, more. For 6yrs the galaxy has been peaceful, but will it last? Complete summary inside...
1. Prologue

_**The Masters of Fate**_

_**by**_

**canadianjedimama, Flowerlady, jadesabre75, THE PIED PIPER**

**Timeframe: **Post-_Legacy of the Force_

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Disclaimer: **The universe and the characters belong to George Lucas and/or the authors who created them. We can only lay a slight claim on the original characters and the plot bunnies that brought about this story.

**Dramatis Personae:** (association is at time of introduction into the story)  
Amelia Solo, human child  
Artemes, human male, Secret Operations Agent  
Ben Skywalker, human male, Jedi Knight  
Cem Fel, human male, Intelligence Opertive  
Corran Horn, human male, Jedi Master  
Han Solo, human male, Captain _Millennium Falcon_  
Jagged Fel, human male, Imperial Grand Moff  
Jaina Solo, human female, Jedi Master  
Kam Solusar, human male, Jedi Master  
Kellan Draco, human female, Secret Operations Agent  
Kyle Katarn, human male, Jedi Master  
Kyp Durron, human male, Jedi Master  
Leia Organa Solo, human female, Jedi Knight  
Luke Skywalker, human male, Grand Master of the Jedi  
Natasi Daala, human female, Chief of State  
Rold Draco, human male, Scientist  
Soontir Fel, human male, Imperial Baron, General  
Syal Antilles, human female,  
Syal Antilles Fel, human female, Baroness  
Tahiri Veila, human female, Jedi Knight  
Tenel Ka Djo, human female, Queen Mother of Hapes  
Valin Horn, human male, Jedi Knight  
Wedge Antilles, human male, Retired General  
Wynssa Fel, human female, Director of Intelligence, Moff

(more may be added as they are introduced)

**Summary: **  
The galaxy has been peaceful for six years and the battered Solo/Skywalker clan is finding joy and hope again in the marriage of Jaina Solo to Jagged Fel, in the inspiring young Jedi Knight, Ben Skywalker, and in the delightful adopted daughter, Amelia Solo.

However, it is a brittle peace that could easily be shattered. The powers keeping the delicate balance are faced with many challenges that will shape history. Chief of State Daala has the Jedi right where she wants them, but the Jedi aren't totally alone, nor do they completely trust their once bitter enemy. They belong as much to the Imperial Remnant, in these days following the civil war, as they do the GA. And as one of the larger member states, the Empire, under the leadership of Grand Moff Jagged Fel, holds tremendous sway over the Senate and the Moffs, but many question his loyalty…and his ambitions.

While all the while, in the background stalks a force that could bring it all crashing down.

**Dedication:**  
We'd like to dedicate this to all of our loyal fans. You guys rock and make this all so much fun.

"_We have no fate, but that which we make."_--From the _Terminator_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Prologue **_  
_43 ABY_

_Grand Ballroom, Imperial Embassy, Coruscant_

The room was massive. When the Empire rebuilt it's embassy in the seat of government for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Moff's wanted to make sure a statement was made. They didn't want anyone to forget that they once controlled the universe.

The front of the ballroom was made up of wall to ceiling windows that overlooked a grand plaza. Marble columns supported the dome that made up the ceiling and divided the space into sections. To the far left, the small army of serving droids were finishing up clearing tables where the thousand wedding guests had shared the wedding meal. The orchestra played cheerful Alderaanian and Old Imperial waltzes, Corellian capers and Hapan tangos from the pit in the far right. Upon the expanse of golden hued Kuanian marble, hundreds of couples happily moved in time to the delightful music. And along the sides among the exquisite flower arrangements and decorative seating, hundreds more watched on in joyful conversation as they shared expensive Chandrilia champagne, fine Corellian brandy, or Hapan and Naboo wines.

It was very hard to believe that only three years ago many of these same revelers were enemies. Hapans danced with Imperials, and Coruscanti danced with Corellians. And all of it was to honor two people who helped bring about that which too often was absent from their lives—peace.

They were here celebrating the wedding of Grand Moff Jagged Fel to Jedi Knight Jaina Solo.

Jag twilled the woman in his arms around, leading her in the intricate opening steps of the Hapan dance, and marveled again at how beautiful she was. Her gown was not an elaborate affair of meters and meters of shimmering fabric expensive enough to feed small worlds, but rather a simple Alderaanian styled dress made of silk. Its scooped neckline was delicate and gave Jag just an enticing peek of her cleavage as he held her close. The waist was cinched around her slender middle and from it gracefully fell a simple full skirt. The only extravagant thing that made up her wedding attire had been the headpiece that her mother had surprised her with. She still wore the diamond and gold tiara, but gone was the long veil that had covered her up-do of curls and twists during the private ceremony earlier that day at the Jedi Temple.

She had recovered well in the past two years following those last dark days of the war that ended in mythological manner with one twin destroying the other. She still had her bad days, days where she'd spend long hours in the meditation, trying to make peace with herself for what she had done and with what she had lost. One of her favorite places to focus on the comforting ebbs of the Force was the garden at the palace back on Bastion. She would spend hours in the Pellaeon Gardens, and it was there that Jag had contracted workers to install a meditation garden. It was part of his wedding gift to her, and she'd see it once they returned after their honeymoon to Hapes.

Jag had his public affairs adviser leak false information to the media that he and Jaina were going to Naboo, and another report that they were going to Chandrilia. No one would ever expect them to go to Hapes, and definitely, not that they would be spending a month at the Queen Mother's private beachside bungalow.

They were in the center of the dance floor, the other dancers making room for them. They both chaffed at the attention, but they knew it was inevitable. He was a head of state of an important member of the Galactic Alliance, and she was the daughter of a former chief of state and princess and a retired general, who happened to be galactic heroes; never mind that they, themselves, were considered heroes.

Jaina effortlessly twirled around Jag's arm again, coming to rest before him as his free arm landed gently on the curve of her hip, which her gown only accentuated almost to the point of distraction as she swayed in time to the melody.

She smiled up at him as she quietly said, "I wish we could skip all of this."

He raised his scared brow, responding, "My dancing that terrible? As far as I can tell, I haven't stepped on your toes yet." Without missing a beat, he spun her around again. Once she was back in the circle of his arms, he added, "I thought I was doing rather well. Daala even commented on my abilities."

She scowled. "I'm sure she did. She enjoys evasive maneuvers. However, it isn't your dancing that I'm finding fault in."

"What then?"

He had to wait for his answer while she twirled around his arm again, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she held his. Coming up against his chest again, Jaina leaned in close and whispered near his ear, "I'd rather see what other more private maneuvers you have."

"Well, then." He smiled as the Hapan music ended. She continued her naughty smirk while he stepped back and bowed before her. He kissed the back of her gloved hand and let his smoldering gaze burn into hers.

It sent a thrill through him when she shivered with anticipation.

x

The two seasoned warriors stood in the shadows as they watched the newly wedded couple glide across the dance floor. Both had gotten enough attention today to last them a couple lifetimes, and Force knew they were more comfortable in a cockpit then they were in the limelight. Of course, the sludge news was having a veritable feast with their children today, but their wives had instructed them to be on their best behavior. Translation: Go find a corner to guard and don't answer any questions. Which suited them just fine.

Han couldn't help but admire the young man as he led his little girl through the complicated dance. They moved almost as if they were one person and he sighed in frustration. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Maybe in another twenty years he would be. A bittersweet smile came to his face as he saw that the couple were oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Were we ever that pathetic?" Han asked his former rival.

"Yes, and I believe we still are."

The former smuggler grunted at Soontir's answer, not willing to admit he was wrapped around his wife's finger. At least not out loud. They stood in silence again, finally comfortable with each other after all their decades of holding a grudge. So much had changed since Caedus' defeat, and it depended on who you asked if the change was good or bad.

Daala had played nice, working not only with the Moffs, but also with the Jedi. It was no big surprise that it hadn't lasted for very long. Her greedy nature had asserted itself in little ways, and it had started to make people nervous. In the beginning of her 'rebellion' there had been a few vocal Senators and Moffs that hadn't been afraid to say what they thought. They eventually became silent, though, and speculation was rampant as to how their silence had come about.

And through it all, stuck in the middle were the Jedi. Han didn't talk to Luke nearly as much as he wanted to, but he knew the kid had to be chafing a little at how Daala was treating them. She hadn't come right out and said anything. No, she was an expert at subtle moves that most people tended to miss until it was too late. Sneak attacks were her specialty, and he hoped Luke was watching his six very close these days.

Both he and Soontir had their own ideas about the situation, but it was never discussed. At least not in public. Having been through too many wars and service in different governmental militaries, they both knew the importance of silence. And while no one had started pointing fingers at who was to blame, Han was sure it was only a matter of time before his family would be fingered somewhere down the line. They always were when something went wrong. Then they were expected to fix it. A sigh escaped the old smuggler's lips, and Soontir glanced at him briefly.

"You do realize that, if we aren't thinking happy thoughts, we'll both be sleeping in our ships tonight." Soontir volunteered, a small grin on his face.

"Killjoy." Han mumbled as he took another drink and surveyed the occupants of the room. He hated it when Soontir was right. A chuckle came from the man beside him, and he couldn't help but add his.

x

Leia could feel the silly smile spreading across her face as she watched her only daughter and her newly wedded husband step and spin across the dance floor. Although they were in the midst of a thousand other beings, they only had eyes for one another. She sensed the glowing presence of one of the newest members of her family a few seconds before a warm arm twined in hers.

For a moment, the two women just stood silently, arms entwined companionably, watching the bride and groom glide gracefully across the marbled floor. They were a study in contrasts: One tall, willowy with hair of flax and eyes the deepest blue. The other small, curvy with dark eyes and hair. Even though small lines outlined their eyes and strands of grey sprinkled their hair, they were still the height of the human standards of beauty.

Identical contented smiles lighted faces that had been famous before either woman had left her teens behind. Faces that still caused beings to turn their head whenever one of them walked by.

"They're so in love," a honeyed voice with the slightest Corellian accent said softly from beside her.

Leia smiled up at Syal. "Yes, they are." She turned back to watch Jag expertly spin Jaina through a complicated series of turns. "They practically glow through the Force."

Golden brows winged up over sky blue eyes that widened in surprise. "Do they really glow?"

Leia smiled, laughing lightly. "Yes, they do. But not because they're about to spontaneously combust."

Syal joined her laughter, shaking her head. "I'm sorry; you'll have to forgive me. I've never been around Jedi before."

"Don't worry; you'll have lots of experience. With the exception of Han, we're all Jedi here." Leia looked over her shoulder. "Where's Wyn?"

"Wyn is powdering her nose." Syal smiled. "Sometimes I think she's watched way too many of my vids. The dark haired young man that asked her to dance is getting her something to drink."

"Ah yes, our Valin." Leia nodded sagely. "He's a good boy."

"Really?" Syal asked. "Pity then. Not Wyn's type."

"Ah."

Syal looked over to her new friend and Jaina's mother. The other woman was sipping her Chandrilian champagne and desperately trying not to smile. "Do you know something I don't?" Syal asked tartly.

"Maybe," Leia smiled. "Always in motion the future is."

Syal stared at Leia for a few moments before the other woman's composure broke and she laughed. After a moment Syal joined in.

"She's a good girl."

"Oh, I know. It's just hard to be yourself when everyone expects so much of you just because you have a certain last name."

The women turned again to watch the handsome dark haired couple finish their dance. Their heads tipped together, and their lips moved silently as they whispered to each other. Even without the Force, both Leia and Syal could see the sparks flying between them.

"Oh, Jagged," Syal sighed. "Behave yourself, son."

"I'd be more worried about Jaina doing something." Leia reached over to pat Syal comfortingly on the arm. "She can be a little reckless."

Syal snorted. "Jagged may look all cute, cuddly and restrained but he's the furthest thing from."

The women caught each other's eyes and each of them gave a girlish giggle. Syal shook her head. "Are we really talking about our children sneaking off in the middle of their own reception?"

"Probably."

"Oh...well, then." Syal raised her glass, clinking it against Leia's. "Here's to the grandchildren then."

Leia laughed again, brown eyes sparkling. "To the grandchildren." Taking a sip, she murmured softly. "All of them."

x

Wynssa Fel looked at herself in the mirror one more time before walking back out into the ballroom. The young woman was exceptionally beautiful by anyone's standards. Her resemblance to her famous mother overwhelming, although Wynssa didn't consider herself as beautiful as her mother, and certainly not as refined. She wore a simple sleeveless floor-length, emerald green dress, a string of pearls adorned her neckline, and small matching earrings shone softly from underneath her loose blonde locks.

She finished re-powdering her nose and stepped back out into the hallway to make her way back into the ballroom. Before she could locate him in the crowd, Valin Horn found her. She felt his hand brush across her shoulders, and he bent and whispered in her ear, "It's not fair to the bride that you look so beautiful, Lady Fel."

She smiled up at him and took the drink that he offered her. "Thank you, Knight Horn, that's very kind of you." Wyn regarded him for a moment and thought how nice he looked in his formal attire. She had met the young Jedi Knight briefly once before about two years ago at one of her uncle's dinner parties on Corellia.

Valin Horn was taller than his famous father, and Wyn guessed that he stood about 1.80 meters. His hazel eyes burned with an intensity that she had never quite seen before, and with the exception of his dark hair, he looked remarkably like Corran Horn. Jag spoke very highly of him as a person, pilot and fighter, and while Wynssa was always careful to form her own opinions of people, she had always put a lot of stock into her brother's opinions.

And she was starting to like Valin Horn...a lot.

Wyn finished the drink he gave her and once again smiled at him. He grinned, "Another dance?"

"I'd love to." Once again Valin put his hand in hers and lead her to the dance floor as another Corellian waltz started to fill the room. Valin pulled her into his arms and once again she felt his right hand find it's away across the small of her back. He looked down at her and grinned slowly...deliberately. "I guess the two of us should be masters of the Corellian waltz?"

Wyn blushed slightly; there was something about this young man...something that she didn't quite understand. Wyn had certainly had boyfriends in the past and even more young men that had bided for her time and her affections. However, she had never found anyone who had held her interest for more than a few months and certainly no one who had ever captured her heart.

And once again she wondered what it was stirring inside of her as she looked up at the Jedi Knight. Valin Horn had his own famous family legacy to live up to, but it didn't even seem to faze him, or put any pressure on his broad shoulders whatsoever. He was undoubtedly the Jedi Order's heart throb and his face was often plastered in the gossip columns and holozines along side Jag and Jaina's.

Wyn knew that Valin, along with his father and sister, had been stationed on Corellia since the end of the war in an effort to help rebuild the planet and her economy in the post war effort. However, that project would most likely come to an end in the next several months, and then Valin would be gone to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Wyn replied, "I think you are a master of the Corellian waltz, Knight Horn. You've obviously had some practice."

"My mother is a good dancer," he said and twirled her again.

Wynssa laughed as she looked to the far side of the room where several young women sipped their drinks and eyed Valin Horn. "Somehow I doubt all the practice was with your mother. Where will you go after you leave Corellia, do you know yet?"

"No, Grand Master Skywalker hasn't told me, he probably doesn't even know."

"That must be difficult to adjust to."

"Not if it's what you trained and lived for your whole life...it just becomes routine."

Wynssa agreed and remembered the days when all she had wanted to do was get off of Csilla and see some of the galaxy, and now that she had done that it was hard to remember any other life. "You've done a fine job on Corellia, Valin, my brother comments on your work often."

Valin grinned his slow, sexy grin again and Wynssa Fel's heart actually skipped a beat, "I had a lot of help, Mi'Lady."

"That's not my understanding," she retorted.

The song ended and Valin pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't believe everything that you hear."

Before she could answer, a young governor that she had briefly dated about a year before approached them, "May I have the next, Lady Fel."

Wyn was slow to answer as her blue eyes remained fixed on Valin's hazel ones, after a long moment she replied, "Yes, Fin...you can."

Valin smiled and gave a slight tilt to his head. "Valin," she said, "I'll see you again."

He stepped so close to her that Wyn could feel his breath on her neck, but the look in his eyes didn't change, "Count on it."

x

Leia's eyes slid to the opposite side of the dance floor where her nephew Ben was dancing with his adopted cousin, Amelia. Amelia was resting her satin slippered feet on Ben's dress boots and was grinning up him. Ben stared right back at her, crossing his eyes to make her giggle as he spun them both through the exaggerated final flourishes of the waltz, Amelia's short dark curls bouncing in time to the beat.

Ben ended the dance with Amelia in an extended dip which caused the little girl to laugh outright. Leia put down her champagne flute and clapped vigorously. Syal stepped forward and began clapping as well.

"Bravo!" Syal called, clapping enthusiastically.

Amelia turned to them, beaming. "Did you see us, Maman?" she asked. She hopped down from Ben's boots and tugged his hand, leading him over to Leia and Syal.

Leia smiled down at her littlest one. "Yes, dear heart, I did! You were beautiful! The best dancers out there."

"I told Ben that I was a good dancer!"

Ben grinned down at the littlest member of the Solo family. "Yes you did, Mia. You almost out danced me." He leaned down so he was nose to nose with his little partner. "But I think we beat Jag and Jaina!" He winked.

Amelia giggled again. Ben straightened up, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Jag and Jaina were talking to Wyn a few paces away. "I'm going to go and ask Jaina to dance, Mia."

Amelia stuck her lip out in a mock pout. "But you'll come back and dance with me again, right?"

Ben grinned down at her. "Sure thing. Next one is yours." He looked up at Leia, his blue-grey eyes serious. "I just want to talk to Jaina while I have a chance." Leia nodded at him and cocked her head toward Syal.

Like the galactically renowned actress that she was, she didn't miss her cue. Smiling, Syal extended her hand to the dark haired little girl. "You know, I did see the bartender mixing up some of that fruit fizz you liked so much last night, Mia. What do you say we go get one, you and I?"

Looking up toward her Maman and getting a nod and a smile, Amelia placed her tiny hand in Syal's. "Yes, thank you, Lady Syal."

Leia watched as Syal and Amelia threaded their way through the throng in front of the bar. She turned expectant eyes toward Ben. "Everything alright, Ben?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Leia." The gangly almost seventeen-year-old answered. "I just... well," Ben blew out a breath, stirring the hank of red hair that kept falling into his right eye. "I'm just going to miss her."

Leia placed a comforting hand on Ben's arm, squeezing gently. "This isn't the last time you're ever going to see her."

"I know," Ben said. "It just that next time, it'll all be _different_."

"Ah," Leia said, nodding in understanding. Yes, the next time Ben saw Jaina, she wouldn't just be Cousin Jaya. She'd be Jaina Solo Fel, wife of the Grand Moff of Bastion. Quite a change indeed. Looking up, she saw Jag excuse himself from Wyn and Jaina. "There's your chance, Ben. Go for it."

"Thanks Aunt Leia," Ben said, ducking his head to kiss her cheek.

"Go on, scat." Leia watched as Ben bounded over and tapped Jaina on the shoulder. Jaina grinned up at him and handed her drink to Wyn before stepping to the middle of the dance floor with Ben. Leia felt a tug in the Force and turned to see Syal and Amelia sitting by the water fountain holding three fruit fizzes. Smiling, Leia walked over to join them.

x

Ben strode over to where Jaina was standing with her sister-in-law, Wynssa. Coming to a halt a few paces behind her, Ben cleared his throat, knowing full well Jaina had sensed his presence in the Force long moments before.

Both Jaina and Wyn turned to face him. "Yes?" Jaina said, with mock seriousness. Her face was serious but her dark eyes were dancing at him. "May I help you?"

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked with an exaggerated bow.

Jaina gave up her stern pretense and laughed. "Of course you can, you silly nerf! I've been waiting for you to ask all night!"

The musicians behind them began to play the first few bars of the next dance. Jaina's eyes became concerned and she bit her lip. "Maybe we should sit this one out?"

Ben frowned. "Why?"

"It's an Alderaanian Pavane," Jaina explained. "Very complicated footwork."

"Trust me," Ben said, holding his hand out. "It'll be fine."

Jaina placed her hand in his, passing her wine glass to Wyn. "You know that the male partner is supposed to lead, right?"

Ben snorted. "Yes, I know that. Anything else you'd like to tell me that I already know?"

"Nope," Jaina replied cheerfully. "I hope you know what you're getting into." She smiled at Wyn. "I'll be back," she said, with another glance at Ben. "Probably soon."

"C'mon, comedian," Ben said, tugging her hand and leading her out. Several other couples joined them in the centre of the dance floor, lining up in two straight lines, male partners facing females. "You're not the only one Mom gave dance lessons to, you know."

Ben bit his lip as he watched Jaina's eyes darken momentarily with memory. They both were silent for a moment, automatically moving through the partnered steps and turns of the pavane in time with the other dancers.

"I'm going to miss you, Jaya," Ben said softly.

Jaina's eyes misted and she gave a watery sounding sniff. "Stop that," she ordered. "I'm only a comm call away." She squeezed his fingers lightly. "Why so sad, Ben?"

Ben shook his head at her and led her through the complicated hop-turn-step pass that took them down the line of participants. Jaina reached out to brush him with the Force and found him worried. But not right now... worried for _later_. She waited until the end of the promenade before she questioned him softly.

"What is it? What have you seen?"

Ben smiled at her, and Jaina was struck by just how handsome her younger cousin was. No longer the little boy who pestered incessantly for flight lessons, he was now an eye-catching young man. It was the young man who stared into her eyes now.

"You're going to do great things, Jaya."

Jaina rolled her eyes and laughed. "I've gotten married Ben. Something gentle beings do everyday the galaxy over. Nothing special there." She paused. "The only 'special' thing about it is that the man I married also happens to be the Grand Moff of the Imperial Council."

"I'm being serious here, Jaya." Ben said, shaking his head. "I've seen you with people from all over the galaxy, bringing them the help they need, helping them stand on their own to feet again." He paused, chewing on his lower lip absently. "You win their hearts...Victory without War," he whispered.

Jaina shook her head. "Peace without firing a shot? That's something I pray for everyday. And we'll do our best..."

"The people _will_ follow you Jaina, just wait," Ben insisted vehemently, never breaking pace with Jaina and the beat of the music. "Follow both of you. Because they believe in both of you and what you stand for. It's all going to be different."

Jaina stared up into Ben's face, stupefied by both the vision granted to him by the Force and his unswerving belief in the rightness of it. To her knowledge, long-term prescience hadn't been a highly developed skill in the young man. Jaina nodded to him. "We'll try."

Ben grinned lopsidedly down at her. "Do or do not," he began.

Jaina chuckled and joined in on the last part. "There is no try."

As they stepped through the final measures of the music, Jaina caught Jag's eye at the edge of the crowd. Nonchalantly, he tossed his head in the direction of the door, raising an eyebrow over green eyes sparkling with mischief. Jaina grinned shamelessly at him and nodded.

Ben squeezed Jaina's hands. Feeling her cheeks pink, Jaina looked back up at Ben. "I won't keep you," Ben said, managing to get the words out with a straight face. Everyone, Jedi or not, would have been able to read the intent in the gaze of Moff Fel toward his wife.

Rising up on her toes, Jaina pulled Ben close, squeezing him tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Love you, Ben."

"Love you, too, Jaya." He pushed her back. "Now go on, get out of here before someone else decides you need to talk to them."

Jaina giggled as she turned away from him and deftly began weaving through the crowd. Several guests did turn to speak to her, but just as quickly turned away again after the briefest of gestures from Ben. He caught his Aunt Leia's reproving stare from across the room and blushed. Aunt Leia just shook her head, shaking with silent laughter.

He saw the newlyweds slip out the side doors and nodded to himself. Mission accomplished. After a moments thought, Ben decided that called for a drink.

x

Jag pushed the door open, not making eye contact with the people standing by it, and inhaled when the cooler air of the hallway rushed over both of them. His steps didn't slow as he gripped her hand harder and pulled her behind him down the semi-darkened path. They were spending tonight in a superfluous hotel room, courtesy of both their parents, and leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn. He felt Jaina trip slightly and stopped, turning to apologize to her. Her lips covered his before he could utter a sound, not that he minded in the least.

Jag buried his fingers in her hair, upsetting the pins that had been placed there earlier to keep her veil on and her hair up. His brain registered the pinging noises they made on the marble floor, but he could care less. He felt himself falling backwards into the wall and an oomph escaped him as Jaina moved her kisses to his jaw line.

"You're gonna break something, love." He whispered content to let her drive for the moment.

"It can be replaced."

"I was talking about me." Jag chuckled then sighed as Jaina's arms wound around his waist and pulled his shirt from his pants. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him when her hands touched his back. Inhaling deeply, he reached around behind him to grab her hands and halt their roaming.

He bit back a smile of satisfaction when he noticed her heavy breathing and leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers.

"I promise I'll let you ravish me all you want later, but not in the hallway. I do have somewhat of a reputation to uphold."

"You're no fun." She countered, her lips setting into an irresistible pout. Jag groaned quietly and closed his eyes to get a grip on himself. It wouldn't do to have them found in the hallway fumbling like a couple of teenagers. They could do that in their suite.

A shuffling sound came from their right and Jag pushed Jaina behind him, his other hand reaching for his blaster tucked into the holster under his jacket. He felt Jaina's grip on his clothing ease, and relaxed himself…a little.

"What kind of man goes to his own wedding armed?" Their shadow asked as she walked closer.

"A smart one." Jag answered a smile leaping to his face. The stunning redhead walked into the faint light, a smile on her flawless face. Jaina squealed quietly behind him and ran over to greet her friend with arms wide open. He put his weapon back and waited his turn to greet the Hapan monarch. Things had been so crazy lately that they hadn't been able to even have dinner with Tenel Ka, and he knew it had bothered Jaina.

"Your Majesty." He finally said when Jaina had stopped hugging her friend. Tenel Ka smiled and surprised him by moving forward to give him an embrace as well. He returned her gesture, knowing how rare her shows of affection were, even amongst her friends. She pulled back, gracing him with a sad smile and glanced at both of them.

"I'm so very happy for both of you. This was a long time coming."

Jaina beamed as she moved back to Jag's side and took his hand.

"Yes, it was." She said, gazing up at her husband. "We can't thank you enough for your gift, Tenel."

"It was the least I could do. Where else would the most celebrated couple hide?" She joked, knowing that no one would look for them there.

"Thank you for attending the wedding, too. I know this wasn't easy on you." Jag told her quietly not indifferent to the strained smile she presented to them.

"Why would I not be here? We are friends after all." She said, though they all knew the main reason she was here. Even if she had to do it from afar, she was here to see her daughter. His heart twisted a little every time he saw Amelia or even heard her name. He, of course, knew who she really was. One of the chosen few who did. While Han and Leia were more than adequate parents the second time around, nothing could replace a parent's love. And though their meetings were brief, Tenel Ka always tried to give Ameila as much as she could with the time they had. Surprisingly, she had adjusted well.

A sound echoed down the hall and all three heads turned towards it. Laughter and music drifted to them, and Jag suddenly remembered they were not in a secure place. Not to be seen with Tenel at least. He turned back around, but she beat him to the punch.

"Go. I'm sure we will have a chance to talk before you finish your honeymoon." She told them, shooing them with her hands when they didn't move right away. Jaina mouthed a thank you as she pulled Jag down the hallway with her and they resumed their previous journey. The Queen Mother watched her two friends scurry down the hallway like two teenagers again. Sighing and pushing away thoughts of what could have been, she resumed her regal posture and made her way back to the ballroom. There was still more time to drink in her daughter's presence before reality called her back again.

xxx

_Secret Operations Headquarters, Undercity, Coruscant  
Two days later _

Chief of State Natasi Daala read the report. Taking a deep breath—a relieved breath, an excited breath, she looked up at the tall human before her. He had been two years in the making—and he was extraordinary.

He was the weapon that would give her the galaxy.

Dressed in the simple dark blue uniform, he stood with feet apart, shoulders square, staring straight ahead. So different, Natasi thought, from the person he used to be. She looked back down at the report, and then frowned.

She brought her attention to the silent man standing in the corner—silent, but not invisible. He possessed too much power to be totally on the sidelines. He anticipated her question and said, "It was unavoidable. To completely reprogram him, that had to be sacrificed."

"But that was the one thing I didn't want 'sacrificed'," she placed the datapad on the desk and turned to fully glare at the scientist who had been with her for over thirty years. She trusted him, but his obstinacy was annoying at times. "Dr. Draco, do I need to remind what we are dealing with?"

"Of course not, Chief Daala," Dr. Rold Draco said as he moved toward her. "However, if it hadn't been programmed out first, he would have resisted the conversion. He still has it, but it's dormant. Remember, I also worked under Ysanne Isard. And we all should remember what her failure at the total conversion of a scruffy pilot brought down on us."

"Can he ever access it? Could he be retrained?" She asked as she looked the dangerously handsome young man up and down again.

"Unfortunately, no. Even if he could be retrained, I'm not sure you'd want to risk him being discovered by those you are planning on unleashing him on."

She glared at the haughty commander of the top secret lab kilometers beneath the surface of Coruscant. He ignored her glower, and moved in a slow circle around the magnificent specimen of a young human man. With hands clasped behind his back, the scientist added when he brought his attention back to her, "Madam, Artemes' training has been superb. The Jedi will not be a problem."

"She had better not be." She then moved forward passed the younger doctor. Coming to a stop before the assassin she had created, molded as one would mold clay, she smiled, "He is quite exquisite. I applaud you, Doctor. Not much of a change, but it is amazing what a hair cut and change of eye color can do to a person's appearance." She turned back to the man responsible for her creation. "I think your daughter should be assigned with Agent Artemes, Draco. I understand that you've trained her in Force techniques."

He nodded and confirmed, "I have taught her all that I know about the Force; though I hate to admit, it isn't as much as she should have. I refused to send her to Skywalker as a girl," he practically spat, the contempt not at all hidden. Rold Draco was only a boy when his father was killed, and had just begun his training as a Hand when the Emperor was killed. "But she is as deadly as Artemes. So, I agree, Kellan is an excellent choice. I will contact her immediately to be ready in the hour."

She nodded once, and then looked back at the young, dark-haired man, meeting his violet eyes. A thrill went through her when she considered how dangerous he was, as skilled as one of Palpatine's Hands ever were as assassins.

"Agent Artemes, you know the mission objectives?"

For the first time, the secret agent spoke, even his voice sounded hard, deadly, like the weapon that he was. "Yes, Chief Daala."

"Good." Then she smiled. "You and Agent Kellan Draco will have all that you require, along with a full list of targets when you reach your ship."

Draco clicked off the comlink he used to contact his daughter. "Agent Draco will meet you at the hangar. You're dismissed."

Artemes gave a curt nod and saluted. Turning on his heal, in perfect military precision, he turned to leave. Daala's calling his name stopped him. He turned to look back at his superior.

"Yes, Chief?"

"You also have the standing order?"

The cold smile both chilled and excited her, filling her with promise, and feeding the ambition that had too long been cloistered in the Maw. "It will be done." Then he was gone.

Rold Draco, the son of fallen Jedi Master and famed Inquisitor, Valin Draco, came to stand beside her. He's grin softened his ruggedly handsome features, but not his own cruel ambition that hardened his brown eyes.

"You find something amusing, Rold?"

He turned and she allowed him to take her into his arms, she'd let him play his game. Of course, he was being played as well. "Only that your conniving never fails to amaze me, Natasi."

Before she could answer, he possessed her lips in a hungry kiss that was meant to possess as much as arouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Credits:** All of us have contributed scenes to this chapter.

Thanks...

Jagateers


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**  
46 ABY_

_Delussa Space Port, Zortel, Outer Rim_"Well, that was a colossal waste of time."

Valin Horn looked over at Ben Skywalker as the younger man shrugged into his flightsuit. "I wouldn't call the _entire_ trip a waste," he said, grinning at the younger man.

Ben rolled his eyes. "All right, you getting the comm codes for the lovely young Lieutenant M'rlka was a high point."

Valin's grin only widened as he fastened the clips on the front of his flightsuit.

"However, as high as your social life is on my list of priorities, it's not why we came here."

Valin made a face. "Spoilsport." Grabbing his helmet from the top shelf of the locker he continued, "But you're right. We came here to find out who killed Under-Secretariat Ark'los." Valin blew out a sigh, ruffling the dark fringe hanging over his forehead. "And we failed spectacularly at that."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Ben said, grabbing his flight bag and slamming the locker shut. Both men exited the pilot's ready room and started down the hall toward the hangar bay. "We've been here a month and all our council report is going to say is that a being of undetermined gender, species and affiliation perpetrated the attack."

Valin made a rude noise under his breath. The older Jedi's dark eyes flashed with temper. "If that crinking dolt from Sector Intel had actually let us near any of the witnesses..." He stopped, shaking his head violently.

"What?" Ben asked.

Valin hissed out another breath, most of his anger evaporating away as he did so, leaving only disgruntled resignation behind. "We're Jedi, we're here to help. I don't understand why he wouldn't let us help."

Ben's blue-grey eyes narrowed. "The same reason Jysella got bounced from the elections recount on Sarsas Two."

Valin cocked an eyebrow. "You're not going to get on about your conspiracy theories again, are you?"

Ben bit his lower lip. "It's not a theory." Jaina overhearing Daala and her anti-Jedi diatribe on the Bloodfin was not a theory.

"No, it's less than a theory," Valin agreed, palming open the bay door. "But whatever, let's stow it for now. We've got the whole trip back to argue over it."

Both men walked over to the Stealth X-wings that were in the final phases of being fueled and prepped for launch. Ben reached out to give Artoo an absent pat on the dome as he was ratcheted up into the droid socket. A negligent flick of his wrist tossed his flight helmet up onto the pilot's couch. Grasping a rung on the pilot's ladder, he was just about to hoist himself up when he felt a flash of hot anger flare out from Valin.

"Hot headed Corellian," Ben muttered, sliding back down the ladder and ducking under the fuselage toward Valin's Stealth X, where Valin and the flight crew chief were glaring daggers at one another.

"Hey," Ben said lightly, glancing back and forth between the two men. "What's up?"

"I was just explaining to Jedi Horn here," the crew chief said, gesturing at Valin, "that both fighters have received their full fuel allotment."

"Full allotment?" Valin echoed contemptuously. "How is three quarter's power the full allotment? It's barely enough to make touch down at the landing pad on Ossus. If we deviate so much as a quarter of a lightyear, we'll be crashing on Ossus, not landing." Valin's eyes narrowed. "Every chief worth his salt knows stealth X's burn through their fuel at almost twice the rate of normal XJ's."

The crew chief's eyes hardened. "Listen, buddy. You handed me your authorization chip. I checked it. It says you're to be fueled for the return trip to Ossus. Nothing more. You don't like it, take it up with your quartermaster."

"Our quartermaster is the GA," Valin ground out. "We're emissaries of the GA High Council. Now fill the tanks on the fighters."

"Sorry," the crew chief shrugged. "That's not the information I have here."

"Fill. The. Tanks."

"Val," Ben said, placing a restraining hand on Valin's arm. "Just wait a sec." He held out his hand to the crew chief. "May I see your datapad please?"

Throwing a look at Valin, the crew chief handed over his datapad. Ben keyed through the entries until he found the chit issued by Galactic Alliance Armed Forces for him and Valin. Clearing his throat, he read aloud,

_"Under directive from the Office of the Chief of State, effective immediately, all allied forces of the Galactic Alliance military (aka the Jedi Knights), are to be outfitted, when requested, with the allowed items for List 26-B. Fuel allotments in particular will be on a case by case basis, and when approved, should be in keeping with the fuel consumption and assets preservation policies as set forth in List 26-B.Ben stopped reading aloud, he could tell by the sudden darkening of Valin's Force-sense, that he got exactly what GAAF was "not" saying. The missive rambled on for a few more paragraphs before being signed by the officious Domestic Intelligence officer, A'rik G'oss. The same Intelligence officer that had politely told Ben and Valin that his investigation didn't require any Jedi "interference"._

_Henceforth, you are authorized to dispense the necessary fuel requirements to return Jedi Horn and Jedi Skywalker to Ossus."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ben sighed. "Let's go, Val."

He didn't shift his eyes from the silent glaring match he was having with the crew chief.

"Chief here is just following orders." Ben reached over and squeezed Valin's arm. The older Jedi's dark eyes flicked toward him, and Ben let an image of COS Daala sitting on a pile of credits form in his minds eye. "He's got his, and we've got ours. And ours say to get back to Ossus, so let's go."

Valin blew out an exasperated breath. "You know that fueling a ship for exactly the trip required is sketchy business, don't you, Chief?"

"Yeah, I do. And it ain't my regular practice," the crew chief said. "And I don't like doing it. But I got my orders." The man set his shoulders. "And they don't come from you." Chief bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Valin turned and bounded up his pilots ladder and into the cockpit.

The crew chief turned to Ben. "Really, I'm sorry..." the man began.

"No worries," Ben said softly. "Val's got a temper but it goes quickly." Ben smiled at the chief. "Actually, he just angry that I was right and he was wrong."

The crew chief nodded. The older spacer bit his lip, before continuing. "I like the Jedi Knights, son."

Ben grinned. "And no one implied otherwise."

"I'd ignore that directive from Coruscant, if I could." The man grimaced. "Normally do. But the night chief didn't follow it and got canned..." The man trailed off, locking eyes with Ben. "I have a family."

Ben nodded. "I know you're just following orders, Chief." Valin sent a flicker of impatience through the Force toward him. "We've got to go."

"Safe flight, Jedi Skywalker."

"Thanks," Ben said, stepping to the side of his Stealth X. Bending his knees, he sprang lightly up to the pilot's couch.

"Show-off," Valin's voice muttered through his helmet comm as he fastened the chin strap.

Ben laughed as he sealed the cockpit for launch. Tossing a jaunty salute to the crew chief backing away from the idling fighters, Ben switched the replusors over from standby and followed Valin into the sky. Ben held his tongue. He knew his partner would break his silence when he was good and ready. They'd barely cleared the stratosphere when Valin's voice crackled over the comm.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so." Valin paused, and the faint _hiss-pop _of the comm almost sounded like a sigh. "I seem to remember you arguing quite vehemently with your father about putting the Jedi Council back under GA purview."

"Not under GA purview," Ben said, shaking his head even though Valin couldn't see him. "Just under Daala." Ben vividly remembered the argument with his father. He'd told Luke what Jaina had said she'd overheard on the Bloodfin during the Confederation Crisis. Luke had just insisted that they'd watch Daala very carefully. In a moment of juvenile frustration, he'd burst out that Luke had been watching Jacen, too, and that it had seemed to him that they'd just swapped out one dictator for another.

Luke had simply reminded his son that the Jedi Council had decided. And in the next breath, had asked what Ben would like for dinner.

In the years since Mara had died, Luke and Ben's relationship had improved tenfold. They were closer than they'd ever been and didn't argue frequently. In fact, to Ben's recollection, the only argument they had in the last two years was over the Council's decision to follow COS Daala.

"The vote wasn't unanimous," Valin reminded him. "Jaina walked out, if I recall." Ben could feel the other Jedi's thoughtfulness creep into the Force between them. "I might have to speak to Jaina about that."

Ben snorted. "I'd be careful about that if I were you. Being on the Ben and Jaina Conspiracy Team isn't going to help you get promoted to Master."

"Pffft," Valin blew over the comm. "Like I want to be a Master."

The older Jedi's sense turned thoughtful. Ben watched the indicators on the hyperdrive computers continue to calculate their jump. Most Jedi were content with the Council's wait and see approach with Daala. He and Jaina had been in the minority.

"I think I should talk to Jaina when we get back," Valin said softly. There were identical pings from each cockpit as the computers finished their computations.

"She'll be there by the time we get back," Ben said.

"Good," Valin said. "See you at Ossus." With a flicker of pseudomotion, Valin lept into hyperspace.

Suddenly the vision that he'd had years before, just as his cousin Jaina was about to marry Jagged Fel jumped into his minds eye.

_Jaina, outfitted in red body armour, standing in front of a group of similarly armoured but faceless Jedi, each with their lightsabres ablaze. Jag, uniformed in some ridiculously ornate Moff's uniform standing beside her, his blaster upraised. The group of them, fearless in the face of the hooded dark figures in front of them, too numerous to count. Jag and Jaina, with their anonymous soldiers, were all that stood between the hooded darkness and the pure white innocent light of the billions of beings behind them...Only this time, one of the dark hooded figures had a face. A face that had once been beautiful, now scarred and missing an eye, crowned with brilliant red hair. Green eyes burning with an unholy fire._

The face of the current Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance.

Ben shook his head, shaking the vision from his eyes. Daala was now the most convenient face to have on the body of the hooded bogeyman haunting his visions. He was simply letting his frustration with the Jedi's current situation boil over. She might be devious, hateful and crazy, but she wasn't the Dark Jedi from his nightmares.

Dreams, that are all they are, Ben assured himself. And dreams pass in time.

Reaching forward, Ben pulled his hyperdrive lever and launched himself toward home.

xxx

_Jedi Temple, Ossus_

Kyp walked into the storage room a second before a small metal object bounced noisily off the wall next to him, clattering to the floor. Clearing his throat he tried to keep a grin off his face as he saw Corran reach down and pick up another data pad, his posture warning Kyp that it was about to become a projectile. The former Corsec officer threw it and Kyp had to laugh at the look of surprise on the man's face when he turned to find Kyp standing there and holding the offending item he had just tried to destroy.

"You know, if you destroy everything Karrde's not going to be able to give us fair market value for them."

"What's fair market value for junk?" Corran spat at him as he turned to pace in the small space between the crates. Kyp watched him for a minute then sighed. He was just as frustrated as Corran was about the equipment Daala was providing to the Jedi. If you wanted to call it equipment. It was more like scrap, if you wanted his opinion. They all knew she was doing it to get to them. She wanted them to unravel. She wanted them to fight amongst themselves. A few times they almost had. Thankfully, cooler heads had prevailed and bloodshed had been avoided.

"Well, it helps when you're actually friends with the dealer. He's being more generous with us than anyone else would be." Kyp said, walking over and depositing the item in an open crate and settling himself on another one.

"Did you see the shipment she sent yesterday?" The older Jedi said quietly. He was still seething but was slowly bringing himself under control.

"Oh, you mean the Stealth X parts that were actually for A-wings? From before Yavin?" Kyp joked, earning a glare from his friend. "Actually, she did us a favor with those. We got more for them than we would have for the actual parts we needed."

"That's not the point."

"I know." Kyp agreed, his voice serious now. Corran looked up at him and grimaced.

"I'm sorry. It just pisses me off."

"Really? I'm not sure I noticed that." A grin split the older man's face and Kyp returned the gesture. The two men had formed a truce of sorts over the last few years. It had been born of necessity but surprisingly had continued after the need had been satisfied. That's not to say they still didn't like to argue with each other. They did that on a regular basis. But it wasn't personal anymore. Kyp was just good at playing devil's advocate and pushing Corran to think outside the box. Force knows it had made Luke's life easier.

"Well, at least we'll have something to discuss in the meeting today." Corran offered as he sat on one of the offending crates and ran his hand over his face. His anger was finally deflated and he felt drained.

Kyp snorted. "Seems like that's all we talk about during the meetings anymore. Daala shafting us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Credits:** chapter by **canadianjedimama, jadesabre75**.

Thanks...

Jagateers


End file.
